


Gluttonous

by perkyplum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perkyplum/pseuds/perkyplum
Summary: Aíthene didn't have time for a human pet.
Relationships: Faery Knight/Captured Human Gifted to Her
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Gluttonous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



Aíthene stared at the human at her feet. A bit of raspberry bramble kept his bloodied wrists bound in front of him and a line of soot streaked across his cheek to the bridge of his nose.

"Well?" he demanded.

The fright in his eyes was the only thing keeping her from slapping him, and it still took effort to stay her hand.

"Well, what?" Aíthene parroted mockingly. "You gave your name to a faery, _Liam_."

He flinched. It didn't stop him from spitting, "Not to _you_."

"Can you even tell us apart?" Aíthene asked. She was genuinely curious. Faery Knights wore the same glamour when working, and she hadn't taken hers off.

The ruddy flush that suffused his cheeks told her that he couldn't.

"You're a gift to me." Aíthene grabbed his chin roughly to tilt his head up and bare his throat. "If you do as I say, I might let you go after the bonfire's gone out."

Liam swallowed and the apple of his throat bobbed. "Might?"

"I won't make any promises. The more you please me, the more likely I'll let you go."

Liam's eyes filled with doubt.

"I'm a knight," Aíthene explained candidly. "I like to carouse as much as the next faery, but I'm too busy to keep a human pet. However, if you don't please me, I'll pass you and your name to the entire guard. Do you understand?"

Liam licked his lips nervously. "I understand."

"Good." Aíthene released his chin and loosened her trousers enough to slip them over her hips. They puddled on ground as she sat on the edge of an old tree stump.

Liam was still where she had left him, but she hadn't expected anything different. At her raised eyebrow, he shuffled awkwardly on his knees and fell at her feet.

"I've heard what a glutton you were at our table," Aíthene said as she spread her thighs in invitation. "Go ahead. Eat your fill."


End file.
